


Gun In My Hand

by Winterage



Series: AU -  Little Stories [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterage/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 没有人能想到最后一杯之后会发生什么事。好吧，换种说法——所有人都能想到最后一杯之后会发生什么事。





	Gun In My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> 这本来应该就只是一篇419。一个面不改色技巧娴熟的Steve，一个稍微有点slutty的Bucky。无原作设定，不是超级英雄，没有血清，具体是什么AU我挺难解释清楚的，对不起！
> 
> 警告：NC-17! 酒精/dirty talk/刹车预警；有互攻发言，无实际互攻行为。

“嘿！我怎么会在这儿遇见你？”

Steve回过头，有一个个子和他差不多高的男人从舞池向他坐的吧台走来。他在有些茫然的大脑里搜索了一会儿，确认自己并不认识这个家伙。这个人有一头蜜糖般的棕色头发，宽阔而挺拔的肩膀，穿着敞开领口的黑色衬衫和紧身牛仔裤。从这个距离看不清他的脸，但他的动作和姿态已经足够迷人。虽然他不是Steve能回想起的人中的任何一个，但Steve并不打算否定他说的话：他已经看到这个男人的身后尾随着几个人了。

“我的老天。”Steve的一条腿踩在高脚凳底端的边沿，另一条腿踩在地上，对他露出微笑，“好久不见。”

“我想想。八年了？”那个男人像是松了口气，他过于急切地加快了两步，从他们之间横着的人群中挤过，迫不及待地钻进Steve身边的那个空位，对酒保说，“无论这个人在喝什么，给他再来一份，给我来同样的一份。”

他身后的那些人停下了。Steve看着这个男人坐下，面对他，然后偷偷用余光瞟向他们。那几个人中有一两个转身离开，混入人群中；剩下的一两个仍然站在那儿，看起来并不打算这么轻易地放弃。酒保送上两杯酒，在Steve能说任何话之前，这个男人已经迫不及待地抓起了其中一杯灌进喉咙里，Steve只能在随即而来的一阵剧烈的咳嗽和眼泪中给他递上纸巾。

“你不该喝这么快的，哥们。”Steve轻拍他的后背，但他将自己的手留在这个男人身上没有移开。他的手指轻柔、富有技巧性地下压，几乎可以说揉捏着手掌下覆盖着的肌肉，同时瞄了一眼他刚才过来的方向。这样古老而明智的策略起到了作用，至少在Steve能看到的地方，尾随过来的人已经消失了了。他把手从对方身上拿开，“一切还好吧？”

对方愤怒地抬起头来，舔了舔嘴唇，狠狠用手背擦了擦湿漉漉的眼睛：“快死的混蛋*？！”

“呃，”Steve飞快看了一眼自己还没有动过的酒杯，“如果让我为自己辩护两句的话，我刚才是想阻止你的。”

“哈，你已经一个人喝过了受难的*那部分了，混蛋？”

“嘿，我刚刚帮了你！”Steve委屈地摊开双手，“虽然我感激你为我买了一杯酒，可我想自己还不至于被叫混蛋。”

“是的，哥们，你说得对。打扰到你我很抱歉。”那个人叹了口气，疲倦而充满歉意地笑了笑，“一个人孤独地坐在吧台边喝混蛋三部曲*的时光想必是非常宝贵的——我的意思是，谢谢你。”

“我觉得你可能不太明白道歉或者道谢的定义。”Steve皱了皱鼻子，但他并不太生气。他对这个陌生男人除了同情之外，也有一种不知从哪儿来的亲近感。说实在的，这也十分自然。毕竟是对方在这个尴尬的时刻选中了他来做救命稻草，为他买了一杯酒，而且懂酒到可以准确地辨认出喝进嘴里的是什么。Steve不讨厌身上带着这些因素的男人。“今晚过得挺艰难？”

“直到刚才。”那个男人侧过身面对他，熟练地将头发抓到耳朵后面，微笑起来。刚才那个刻薄又不讲道理的混蛋凭空消失了，坐在这儿的是一个娴熟、老练、充满自信的调情高手。他的眼睛在这昏暗的灯光下显出了近似于湖泊的蓝色或绿色，或者两者皆有。Steve仔细地分辨那其中的情感，但并不太成功。“直到我发现自己随便挑中的孤独男士竟然这么英俊。”

“你以为转过身来的会是什么？”Steve镇定地嘲笑他，把自己那杯酒喝光。他不得不对自己承认对方的夸赞——不管是不是真心实意的，让他心里有一点点感到受用，但他必须表现得自己不吃这一套。“别误会，我很高兴你认为选择我算是运气不错。”

“哇哦。运气不错。你是我这整周看到最帅的家伙了，哥们。”那个人的脑袋往舞池的方向轻轻一晃，然后翻了个白眼。Steve开始有一些疑惑了：如果对方打算搞他，那这个回答和反应真是糟透了；但如果对方不想搞他，那为什么会像这样面对他坐着，两条大腿自然地分开，其中一条腿还蹬在Steve的凳子上？那个男人将酒杯在吧台上敲了敲，接着说：“我叫Bucky，顺便一提。”

“我以为你叫James。”酒保为他倒满威士忌，将两片酸橙放在他们俩之间，带着一种饶有兴趣的笑容对Steve说：“他叫James。”

“你今晚别想从我这儿拿到一分钱小费，Barton。”Bucky警告道，再次把酒一饮而尽，“那些人的账我等会儿再和你算，现在不要打扰我。”

“Bucky。”酒保坏笑着离开之后，Steve微笑着点点头，伸出右手，“Steve。现在你了解我的程度和我了解你的程度一样了。”

Bucky也伸出右手：“然而那个白痴刚刚还告诉你我的受洗名叫James。”

“我更愿意把这件事当成‘我知道你更喜欢被叫做Bucky’，”Steve没有松开他的手，他握着，神情和刚才思考Bucky究竟想做什么的时候一样镇定，“我有些朋友会喊我Cap，但我并不太介意。”

“唔，我更喜欢Steve。”Bucky把这两个词来回念了两三遍以后宣布道。Steve礼貌性地收紧了一下手指，然后试图放开，但这回是Bucky不打算松手了。他的手指几乎以刚刚Steve的手放在他背上同样的方式揉捏着Steve的手，同时稍稍向上扬起下巴，用一种略显浮夸又十分诚恳的语气说：“我很高兴遇到的是你。”

“我也很高兴遇见的是你。”在说出这句话的同时，一种奇妙的感觉从Steve的心脏划过。其中主要是以这种不太寻常的方式结识到新朋友带来的兴奋，夹杂着微弱的既视感、熟悉感、警惕，最后则毫无疑问地，还有一些甚至令他和Bucky手指相触的皮肤都有些发麻的悸动。Steve微笑起来，他的嘴角咧得比一般时候更大一些，随即做出了一个完全不是他习惯会做出的决定：“我这辈子都没听到过这种说法。我能为这句话给你买一杯吗？”

“当然，先生。当然。”Bucky点点头，坏笑起来。他的左手胳膊撑着吧台，之前始终以一种完美的端正姿态放在那儿，袖口卷到胳膊肘下边一点儿，显出他肌肉修长坚实的小臂，看到的人也无法判断他是刻意还是无意这么做的。他抬起胳膊，对酒保的方向打了个响指，“我要证明自己，无论你点什么酒我都不会再次失态的。”

Steve大笑起来，然后遵循原则，点了两杯死透的混蛋*。不太符合他现在的心境，但他知道Bucky绝对比他自己更不想喝这个。对于Bucky“我没有喝第一杯，这不完整”的狡辩，Steve语气温柔地回答：“你今晚已经受苦受难够多的了，你可以直接喝最后一杯。”

 

没有人能想到最后一杯之后会发生什么事。好吧，换种说法，他们俩——所有人都想到了最后一杯之后会发生什么事。

 

对于任何酒后乱性而言，酒精只能起到推进的作用。Steve的大脑开始变得清醒的时候，他发现Bucky正把他按在一张酒店房间的沙发上，手放在他的胸前，他自己的则在Bucky的后腰那里。他并不打算回忆这中间到底经历了什么，总之他的手比脑子更清楚状况。Bucky顺着他的动作灵活地扭动腰臀，将想要被抚摸的部分送到Steve的手指下。他的皮带扣被他自己解开了，衬衫滑出来，顺着他的动作时不时露出一些皮肤，Steve顺着那儿向上抚摸他的脊背，正像在之前他礼貌性地做的那样，除了这回是直接贴着皮肤。只要Bucky稍稍挺起胸，Steve的手就可以摸到那一条美妙的凹陷，让他们同时发出赞叹似的呻吟。

他们俩的阴茎隔着两层牛仔裤互相磨蹭着，没有人先去碰自己的，也没有人先去碰对方的。他们从沙发的这一段翻滚到另一边，肌肉绷紧，再放松，将下体抵在一起挺动腰部。他们俩的嘴里都在试着断断续续地交流些什么，但混着的太多的呻吟和喘息将每一句话都拆成了七零八落的部分。身体的交流比语言顺利得多就足够了。在一阵颤抖之后，Bucky紧紧搂着Steve的脖颈，另一只手努力把自己的裤子拉下去。Steve并不打算替他动手，因为Bucky这忍耐着情欲的、迫不及待的、失去余裕和疲倦的神情正令他无比兴奋。也许是酒精令他迷乱，可又有什么东西让他无比清醒，那双眼睛夹杂着这两者之间，蓝色和绿色在同一片天空里摇晃着。Steve知道自己也是差不多的模样。他们俩甚至在同一时刻时将一只手从对方身上拿开，塞进自己腰后面的口袋里。

“套子我请。”Bucky说，“你有……”

“我有。”在Steve手中出现的是差不多包装的润滑剂，他像是知道Bucky心里在想什么似的，“这下我们两清了。”

“该死的。”Bucky终于成功地把自己的裤子脱了下来。Steve很难不注意到他其实并没有穿内裤，并不奇怪，那条裤子太紧了，如果他在里面穿了什么，从外面看必定一目了然。这太辣也太淫荡了。 Steve并不十分赞同这种做法，但他发现他自己的老二因此而硬得快要射在裤子里了。Bucky飞快地一颗颗解开了自己衬衫的扣子，看起来并不打算把衣服完全脱下来，他说：“如果要说两清，那得你操我一次，我再操你一次。”

Steve的喉咙稍微动了动：“我想可以。”

在他们俩的下半身都脱光之后，Steve将他们俩的老二一同握在手里摩擦。Bucky赤裸的胸口蹭着Steve的，不到几分钟的时间，他俩都在Steve的手中射了出来。然后他俩一前一后地从沙发上站起来，互相粘着移动到床上。

“你先。”Bucky宽宏大量地表示。他将一个枕头塞在自己的腰后面，两条腿爽快地对着Steve张开，“你愿意替我弄，还是我自己来？”

Steve弯下腰，用一个落在Bucky脚踝上的亲吻作为回答。随后他并不再花其他力气在膝盖以下的部分，他站在床的尾部，一条腿抵在床垫上，俯下身，嘴唇直接吻上他的目标地点。他亲吻着Bucky的大腿内侧，Bucky在他每次触碰的时候颤抖，但并没有并拢双腿。他的腿上还黏着一些白色的精液，即使无法辨认是谁的，Steve依然一点点将那些腥咸的体液全部舔舐干净——他在这个时候抬头，Bucky双臂屈起，撑着上半身，盯着他动作的目光几乎可以用饥渴来形容，Steve舔了舔自己的嘴唇，随即Bucky也舔了舔。他将沾满润滑剂的手指推进那个柔软而干净的穴口，Bucky倒吸了一口冷气。

“哇哦。”Steve挑起一条眉毛，意味深长地评价道，“看来也没有什么工作剩下让我来做。”

Bucky，一口气喝了四杯混合酒也面不改色的家伙，今晚第一次有点脸红了：“我喜欢提前做好准备。”

“告诉我，”这其实也在他的意料之中，Steve有些奇怪自己为什么如此镇定，像是他知道接下来会发生什么事情似的。当然，其中有一些他确实知道。他的手指轻柔地转动，感受肠壁上的褶皱包裹着他，“你去那个酒吧是打算做什么？”

“认真的？”Bucky挑起一边嘴角，瞪着他，“你打算对我来dirty talk这套？”

Steve耸了耸肩，他的手指稍稍向上弯起一些，让Bucky因此呜咽了一声。他回答：“我只是问个问题。”

“那么让我告诉你。”Bucky猛地抬起了上半身。他的一根胳膊依然撑着床垫，另一根胳膊沿着自己的身体滑下来，Steve很难不去注意到他故意描出了身体肌肉的曲线，他几乎立刻预感到Bucky接下来会做什么——他的手从前面抓住了Steve的手腕。然后他蹭了蹭Steve手指上多余的润滑液，将手指毫不犹豫地插进了自己的身体里。

“正如你想的那样。”Bucky坏笑着，他的手指比Steve更猛烈地在那里抽插转动，他引着Steve的手指指尖往自己肠壁上的敏感点捅去，在说话的间隙故意发出柔软的喘息声，“我一个人来酒吧，如果运气好的话，找个什么人来操我。如果运气不够好，我就到洗手间最里面的那个隔间，拿出包里的震动棒给自己来上一发。”

“哦？”Steve停止自己对那种奇异的熟悉感的怀疑，跟随着Bucky的手指找到了那个点，他轻柔地用指尖按压，Bucky在大声呻吟的同时抽出了自己的手，把润滑液随手抹在自己的下腹部，“你是在洗手间里遇到那几个人的吗？”

“你可以这么说。”Bucky从睫毛下面瞟着他，“即使是我也不太喜欢几个人的玩法。所以我跑了出来，想自己的运气总不至于糟糕成那样。”

“结果如何？”

“如果你不是个变态的话。”Bucky抓住他的手腕，Steve发现他的力气相当大，于是他停下了动作，然后Bucky的手指用力，握着他的手腕开始抽插自己，“我想今晚中了头奖。”

Steve发出了一声低沉的笑声，他俯下身，在Bucky勃起的老二旁边亲吻了一下，默认了Bucky借用他的手操自己的行为。“这仍然不能解释你为什么没有穿底裤。”

“如果我穿了，”Bucky屈起一边膝盖顶了顶Steve的腰侧，Steve抬起头，Bucky冲他扬扬下巴，同时收紧自己肠壁的肌肉，像是打算把Steve的手指挤出去，“那对我们俩来说都会多一点麻烦，不是吗？”

Steve抽出了自己的手指。他将支撑地面的那条腿缩上来，跪在床垫上。他似笑非笑地着Bucky：“那就承认吧，你是个小荡妇。”

“我要把这句话在操你的时候回敬给你。”Bucky舒展了一下腰身，歪了歪脑袋，把头发拨到一边的耳朵后面挑衅似地看回去，“而且你硬得和我不相上下。”

“承认，”Steve没有理会他的狡辩，慢慢地抬起Bucky的一条腿，放在自己屈起的大腿上。他同时往前挪动，直到他的膝盖快要抵住Bucky的臀部。他在这时停下了，“然后我再决定如何对付你。”

Bucky还打算说什么，但是Steve的一只手又放在了他的入口处，在那里温柔地按压、抚摸着，在他的内壁缩紧时移开，开始抚弄他的阴茎。与此同时，他的身体依然在寻找合适的角度，让他自己的阴茎顶住Bucky的大腿。在感觉到有什么东西触碰到自己的穴口又退开时，Bucky终于吸了口气，选择了屈服。

“我是。”他说，他那条被Steve抬高的腿动了动，试着勾紧对方的腰，他的胳膊同时揽住了Steve 的脖子，逼迫着Steve的身体前倾。他前挺了一下腰，笑了起来，“现在换你告诉我，你打算对我做什么？”

 

第二天早晨Steve醒来的时候感觉十分不错。他把散乱在床上的几个安全套丢进垃圾桶，看了一眼在凌乱的被单里睡着的Bucky，凑过去，替他将头发拨到耳朵后面。他的后背和大腿裸露在外面，上面像是炫耀似地展示着Steve留下的红色痕迹——他试着扭过头去看自己的后背，完全好不到哪儿去。他又回过头去看Bucky，他能看到他的鼻子埋在枕头里，浓密的睫毛微微颤抖着，发出平稳的呼吸声。Steve站起身，Bucky从鼻子里哼了一哼，睁开了眼睛。

“老天，”他擦了擦鼻子，“你醒得也太早了。”

“早上好。”Steve打算拿个什么东西遮住自己的下半身，“感觉如何？”

“如果我没有记错的话，昨天我没有操人。”Bucky迷迷糊糊地回答，他的眼睛又快要闭上了，“但是我的腰有点酸，屁股倒是不太痛。神清气爽。”

“不用谢。你在我把你搬到浴室去的时候一直都十分配合。”

“我没有打算对这个说谢谢。”Bucky的一只眼睛从枕头的一端露出来，和他嘴上说的话不同，他给了Steve一个柔软的、充满感激意味的眼神，“但我昨天没有操你，这不算公平。”

“公平来讲，你确实很能折腾。我觉得第三个回合之后我也像被操翻了一样累。”

“你知道你说‘操’的时候会让我勃起，对吧？”Bucky调笑他，“我最喜欢听平时绝对不会这么说的人说操这个词。”

打算去浴室的Steve停下了，他回过头，眼角同样带着微笑。Bucky已经坐了起来，他的身体向后靠着床板，两条腿像昨晚那样伸直、分开——迷人极了。“你有一根非常、非常不错的老二，威洛比先生*。”

“三块广告牌？”

“不然呢，我长得像会读王尔德的人吗？”

Bucky自顾自地哈哈大笑起来，像是自己刚刚说了一句有多好笑的话似的。Steve发现，现在在他眼前的又是一个新的Bucky——不是酒吧里对他搭讪的那个油腔滑调的花花公子，也不是整个晚上都用两条腿勾住他腰的那个游刃有余的混蛋。这像是一个十分普通的家伙。三十来岁，却依然藏着一副十岁男孩神态的美国男孩。Steve站着，仔细地看着他的每一个细微的动作，他大笑时嘴角露出的皱纹，他伸懒腰时胸口的一道嫩红色的痕迹，和他无意地一甩脑袋，然后伸手将头发往后抓的模样。

“我见过你吗？”Steve问，其实他没有那么想知道答案。无论是还是不是，这都不会改变任何事实。他们不知道对方的姓氏，名字未必是真名，他们的聊天过程中没有人提到过任何私人信息，他们俩甚至连为了保守秘密转移话题的方式都如出一辙。

这是一个有趣的推理，但是它会引向一个不那么有趣的答案。这半秒钟的时间过后，Steve选择了一个更恰当的问题：“这是我们第一次见面吗？”

“谁知道呢。”Bucky回答。他轻快地微笑着，眼睛在日光下泛着明亮的金色。

 

 

END

 

 

*Steve喝的是混蛋三部曲(Bastard Trilogy)：三杯分别为受难的混蛋(Suffering Bastard)、快死的混蛋(Dying Bastard)、死透的混蛋(Dead Bastard)。三杯都是高度数混合鸡尾酒，喝一杯就会凉。

*台词来自三块广告牌(Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri)中的对话情节，这句话本身出自王尔德也是其中提到的。

**Author's Note:**

> 我如果把这个故事写下去的话，整个AU是一个双方处于对立立场的间谍设定，这篇本质上就是一个土老冒的“故意和任务对象搞上”的故事。如果感觉到有些地方无法理解的话，请结合我的这个脑洞出发点阅读XDD这个设定会不会有未来就看缘分了！感谢品鉴！


End file.
